A Date To Remember
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: An entire day of having fun and watch these two go on a beautiful date . This one shot was the one I had the most fun writing this . Written for day five of Frans week when the barrier beards or life on the surface .


Author note: I'm not Toby Fox. I don't own Undertale. This based of my idea of things I would expose the monsters too If they were real. place they would like go For fun or something that they would like personally. F.Y.I there Will be a lot of perspective swap. Though this whole story is told through Sans eye sockets more than anything else. You Will see some mental commentary from both. Obviously the places involved are named but that doesn't mean this particular one does exist.

I wake up I can feel the sunlight on my cheek bones. I stretch up my bones pop almost like a tinkling piano in a sense the smile on my face I couldn't fall not on a day like this. Another day full of possibilities and hope. No more repeating days every day a new adventure and things to do. Just like my plans For today Frisk and I were going her personal tour of the surface. While we've all explored on our own some places we just don't grasp until we go there. She says the whole point is to give her and me a fun day full of places I wouldn't go to myself.

Papyrus was humming to himself I couldn't recognize it but he Look ed happy making scrambled eggs and spaghetti.

"Look at you, bro, what's got you chipper?"

"NOTHING BROTHER NOTHING AT ALL!"

"I don't know bro you didn't try to wake me up at the crack of dawn. I don't know little bro something about your behavior screams dIf ferent to me."

"I PROMISE YOU NOTING CHANGED JUST HUSH AND EAT YOU BREAKFAST."

I started eating silence. Letting my thoughts run about the day ahead and about What Ive noticed over that last few weeks. I wonder If I should let Paps know it's okay to date. That I already caught him on his date. That I'm glad that at least it's not Mettaton. I gave him a smile and whispered Boo walking away with a smirk. the crng at all !

ha

I walk out and I Look at the beautIf ul summer day cloudless day sunshine beaming even though it's barely 8 am Frisk asked me to be her place by 9 am. That it's going to be a long day we should start early considering she lives across town the home she had before the moving to the underground I started my bike put my helmet on because I know it makes Frisk feel better but with magic, I honestly didn't need it at all. My bike was smoothly getting around the heavy morning traffic side stepping from bumper to bumper traffic. The town of Ebbot wasn't San Francisco heavy traffic like Frisk always say but ever since we came up to the surface the town has gotten not only a lot of tourists but gawkers people who assume were like zoo animals at least at first when we stand up For ourselves. Their still gawkers but they're not so rude at least outwardly through monsters like Mettaton loves the attention going on monster interviews on our behalf which would seem nice If he didn't pretend to be our king. Asgore more than once had to go on the interview and explain that he is the king trying to introduce Frisk as our ambassador. Most of the time to lukewarm reception Asgore could be both intimidating and total put you at ease. When you first meet, him you feel small terrIf ied of his stature alone but once you talk to him he's a fuzzy pushover people love him but respect For him always waivers. Toriel was the strength of the throne and now they're on the surface she took the role back but won't take him back. I don't blame her but I wish she would take her frustration and anger on Frisk and mines relationship that up to now had been great we spend a lot of time together they are dates and fun times but recently she's taking to butting in subtlety

I lean against the bike lean back against the bike I knew Frisk would be on her she's very punctual when came to spending time together she tends to be fashionably late when it comes to most things while she doesn't like to make entrance she always seems to make one when she goes somewhere.

"Hey ya lazy bones, are you waiting on little old me?"

"You better believe it Frisky, what's on the agenda today?"

"Of that's a surprise, Sans. The first place is this address it's kind of a bit away so I was hoping…"

"That we would take a short cut to not spending our day on a highway?" I finish her sentence because she started pouting in the way that always made me say yes.

"Yeah." I Look at the address written. in mind's eye can see a semI empty parking lot having to create a short cut that can work.

I pop through and can hear the cheer and crowd of people

"Well first stop on the tour, Six Flags! We're going to ride a few rides. While I know this would be closer to Papyrus cup of tea but I'd think you like speed too. Plus, science makes theme parks exist in the first place."

My eyes sockets where going wild at the sight in front of me. There constantly Look ing at all the details I was little worried about the crowd's reaction to me but I got Frisk here so it lessens my fear.

"Let's go get our tickets I kind of called ahead and we are kind of going to go For free it pays to be the monster ambassador I guess."

We started walking towards the ticket person there wasn't a line just yet it was a bit early and the giant bus group just parked so the line was about to begin dodged a bullet there.

"Tickets For Frisk Goldblum?"

"Oh yeah right here have fun madam ambassador." The kid in the booth smiled at both of us. He was a tall gangly guy youngish. I can't ever tell the ages on humans. But at least I got his gender right. Frisk Look ed at me. she could tell my confusion at the guy in front of me.

"He's still a kid, he's a teenager."

"Oh thanks Frisk, I was kind of confused there." I was feeling sheepish and started rubbing the back of my skull.

"If only humans wore striped shirt to tell their ages right?" I say Look ing him almost about to laugh.

"Are you ever gonna let it go that I thought you was little girl at first ?"

"Nope!" I was smirking it was just too funny. We started walking through the front gates their concession stands and booths to play For prizes I had to warn Sans off the playing them explaining this a con nobody ever wins it just a way For them to gain money on those gullible to play them.

"Something to watch out For Paps."

"I love the big guy but I rather buy the prize. he wants then have him disappointed at constant loss."

"Doesn't mean he won't try Frisk."

"Yeah I know let's try something easy first. If you can handle an easy coaster we'll up the ante as we go along, I don't want you getting the shakes and getting nervous."

"Frisky I think I can handle the worst and craziest rollercoasters this park has to offer."

"Alright I don't say I didn't warn you I tried to be nice and go easy on you Sans. Okay here's all the craziest ride this park has to offer. In this park there's the Nitro, El Toro, Bizarro, Kingda Ka and The Superman Ride we'll try the nitro first since there is not much in the way of loops it's all about speed."

"Eye eye ma'am lead the way."

We started to walk it may have been nine am but the lines and the park were long and full of people already.

Hey there ambassador Look here!

Yeah miss Frisk smile with your monster friend there!

Out of nowhere there was a swarm of paparazzI camera crew and photographers galore whelp nothing comes without a price and publicity For this six flags? it's a fair price For a free day. Doesn't mean it's not annoying aspect of today but that's why If we sit and take it they'll leave us alone.

 _~ Frisk you know this was bound to happen all you have to do is give one of your radiant and beautIf ul smiles to the camera ~_

 _~You know Sansy I would think we could at least have a date at theme park alone.~_

 _~Them's the breaks when your famous sweetheart. ~_

 _~Fine but I'll kiss you we need send them packing For the day Sans. they might follow us to our second half of the tour. A skeleton monster and The ambassador of monsters making out in a theme park? they have to run it by their editors and even then it could be positive and negative. Showing us dating is something humans and monster can actually do. It'll cause scrutiny but What else is new? We've been news since we came out.~_

 _~Ready to kiss ya, when you are hot stuff.~_

We started posing For the pictures some exaggerated some just relaxed but then Frisk takes me by the skull and plants one right on the teeth the flashing stated going wild until I closed my eye sockets and got into it then abruptly it stops don't you have another pictures?

Like that they scattered like bunnies hearing a gunshot.

"Well there off our trail For a while." Frisk said with a smile of satisfaction I was way too dazed to even say a corny pick up line or a flirty pun.

The nitro was huge to many of the gawkers they would see the strature the line was already at the hour and thirty minutes wait mark but the people kind of got out our way some people giving us Look s some happy, awed, shocked, and of course angry.

We made it to the front in no time

"Madam ambassador I heard you'd be here today let's see If there any seats together huh?" the man, I hope I was right. he gave us a professional attitude though I can tell an optimist smile its giant like he knows he's gonna have a long day but you can fake it. Trust me guy I know your pain.

They put us in the seats right next to each other strapped in and they put in all the other riders .

"you sure you won't lose any bones, right?" one of the operators asked. I doubt he was being insulting I think he was genuinely concerned about me falling to pieces.

"Kid If I were that easy to break apart I would lose my head when I walked Trust me I'm solid I can go on the ride."

His fear was alleviated and the last person was final placed on the ride he Look ed terrIf ied I

"Ready For a wild ride?"

"You know it babe."

And off the ride went it was pretty wild and completely unexpected. More intense than a car ride could ever hope to be. Or even my bike when I'm going my hardest pushing myself to the limit. this was intense the force the wind in my face the acceleration Asgore above the rush! it was dIf ferent great there's probably a host of adjectives to describe it but none came to mind at this moment. When the ride was over I Look ed at her

"Okay lets try the rest of your list !"

"You loved it?"

"Immensely, let's get going !"

That how we spent the next three hours riding rides some good some bad but all exciting . making mental note to take the others here another time .

God did you see that one guy on Kingda ka? he was losing his head on that loop!

"Are you kidding I couldn't stop Look ing at miss over dramatic much she was over the top screaming during the whole ride like come on this isn't drama class tone it down you knew the ride was intense.

" I'm glad your enjoying yourself ."

I started eyeing some of the food stands and restaurants around. The rush makes anyone hungry.

"Trust me you won't like any of it most of the people here who cook here aren't the happiest of campers unless you want to test If skeletons can puke ?"

I'm in no mood to find out If it's possible and walked away quickly . Hand in mind towards the parking lot my bike was exactly where I left it .

"okay next stop, are you ready?"

"after six flags, i'd go with you blind anywhere." She handed me a slip with another with an address back on the town ebbot main street? What could be in town that I haven't seen yet?

"What …?"

"Trust me okay? There's a part of town we haven't gone to but only you and alphys would actually enjoy going here."

This time instead of a parking lot, it was a giant building that took up a city block. I park in the parking lot I turn to Friskwith a raised brow bone

"Welcome to museum of sciences and technology. Home to one of the strongest telescope For public use."

"If I could drop dead from the surprise I would

" Frisk…"

" I know your love of space your love of the stars and planets above. I felt it was time For you to see them as up close and personal. It's not like this museum makes it clear it's here they never advertise. Still what's a day of fun without indulging your nerdy side, right?"

"where not starting at the astronomy part are we?"

"nope. If we start their we won't go anywhere else. Sans I didn't meet you yesterday Trust me this place with get your mind running remind you of why you love science in the first place."

The first thing we see is a gigantic set of bones it Look like it could be a big sister to alphys honestly. But it wasn't the first time i've seen a skeleton this big but it was the first time i've seen one that was just dead .

"Look I made arrangements For this part of the tour to be special in our to get the museum to our selves completely I had to do a promo encourage people to come by and visit the up and coming scientist exhibit which only features alphys at the moment. Displaying prominently her two biggest inventions mettaton and the core . But the perk is I set up a catered lunch For both of us in the planetarium during the show they put on ."

"Will there be ketchup ?" He knew her well enough to know my personal likes and dislikes to make the question more flirtatious and move towards this more to lunch.

"For you , punny bones ? Theres buffet of deliciousness waiting For both of us. I told them to add in three bottles of fancy ketchup . Just For you ." She leaned down and left a sweet kiss on the teeth . Full of promises but wouldn't be fulfilled in that moment or For a while at least .

"Fine show me the tour." He starts to wince at waiting For something to eat. Not many could really blame him but it was obvious the hunger pangs were started getting to him .

"Ask the information guide other then map I gave her a lunchable to give just For you just don't go ravenous your not even supposed to eat in the lobby ."

He shortcuted so fast to find her it was barely a blink between them I could see him snacking away I sigh and just shake my head .

 _~If I didn't love you ._

 _I know but I love you too .~_ He was already back by side before I had time to rebuttal .

"Well that'll tide me over till lunch. thanks kitten now you promise me a tour ." The look he gives me made me pause for second ,it was a flirty look and his voice has a familiar growl that sends tingles running up and down my spine.

"Did you get the map ?"

"Yes I did get the map, where to first ?"

"The inventors exhibt come on." I take his hand. we walk along the hall fossils with descriptions detailing everything about them including where the each fossil was found their eating habits and few more things making me wish I didn't read the plaque . the hall was really well lit so I did not want to know what illness caused this dinosaur death or how horrorific. The inventors room was not at all what he expected just judging the look on his face . they have every inventor from pathorgress to inventors in this day and age . their was Alphys promonientlyshowing mettatonon how that


End file.
